


Like a Couple of Teenagers

by Anonymous



Series: AMW [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Genderbent Characters, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Just hurry up and say it, the suspense is getting on my nerves.”“Can I like - jerk you off?”
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: AMW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990843
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Like a Couple of Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Jeyna but genderbent, because I have no self control. On the bright side, who doesn't love a first dick story?

Jeanette had just walked into Rey’s room, and for some odd reason, she took care to lock the door behind her. “Hey Jen, what’s going on?” Rey asked, looking up from the pile of scattered papers on his desk. Jeanette seemed agitated for some or other reason, but she brushed it off to go greet her best friend. 

“I’ve just been meaning to ask you something…it’s kinda weird though.”

He looked back at her, having finally rearranged the mess on the study table into a presentable stack. She flushed slightly, fiddling with the excess fabric on her long sleeves while looking off to the wall. “It’s a personal thing, it would probably feel really rude or creepy or whatever that I'm asking you this, but I dunno, I just want to know.” Confused, Rey’s expression shifted, before slumping back onto his bed, patting the empty chair in front of him.

“Shoot. I’m pretty sure nothing you say could shock me now.” 

Jeanette huffed, before sinking into the comfort of the well-worn old office chair. “You have to promise not to laugh or anything, but if you think it’s dumb you can just tell me.” Rey groaned in annoyance, throwing a nonchalant ‘ugh’ in her direction before sitting up. “Just hurry up and say it, the suspense is getting on my nerves.” Eyes wide and somewhat fearful, she finally blurted out, “Can I like - jerk you off? I mean, I’ve never gotten a guy off before and I trust you and wanted to try it.”

Rey said absolutely nothing for a moment or two, just staring at her in absolute silence as if she’d grown horns or something of the like. Embarrassed, Jeanette turned away to avoid his eyes. “We-Well, if you think it’s weird you can just tell me to leave you alone, you know?” As if overtaken by a sudden sense of urgency, he shook his head no, though he still looked mystified by her request.

“Seriously? Jen, if anything, _I_ should be asking if _you’re_ sure about this.” 

Jeanette just looked at him quizzically, before asking bluntly, “Well why wouldn’t I be? I’m the one who wanted to know what it was like, and I’m the one that asked.” Rey just nodded silently, before asking, “So…right now or-” 

“Yes right now! Why do you think I locked the door and checked to see if your windows were shut?” 

“Oh, okay then. It’ll be easier if you direct me though.” Rey grinned, some of that rare mischief in his smile. “What am I supposed to be directing exactly? I only have a super basic idea of what it is I’m meant to be doing in the first place...” He reassured her quickly, telling her that it would be perfectly fine even if she only knew the barest basics of what was about to happen. 

“Do I uh - Do I need to strip?” 

For a moment he looked utterly shocked that she’d even suggest it herself but shrugged it off before agreeing that it would certainly be _easier_ if she did. The vivid purple of the SPQR shirt rolled up at the hem, and he watched, transfixed, as inch by inch, it revealed more and more of her skin. Littered generously with the occasional bruise or scar, she was similar enough to him in that regard. They lived dangerous lives, active lives, and it was visible in the patchwork of healed injuries on their bodies.

Finally, the damned thing was off, and the jeans were next, rolling slowly off her hips and down her smooth thighs before she sat only in her underwear. “Might as well take the rest off, right?” he asked, but it seemed like he’d pushed his luck on that. “Maybe later I guess, just…not now, okay?” Even the mere idea of it was enough, and he felt his sweatpants tenting. Mouth suddenly dry, his eyes absolutely roved over her. Jeanette could never safely get into the water courtesy of her godly parentage, due to that simple coincidence, he had never seen her this exposed. 

While he was busy admiring every new inch of skin he’d gotten to see, Jeanette’s curious fingers skated up his thigh before they were at the waistband of his pants. “Could I please?” She asked, toying with the band by tugging it up and down while picking at the elastic. “Oh gods, yeah, go ahead.” Jeanette giggled, pulling it down slowly before finally his erection was practically in her hands.

“Oh, my gods.” 

She leaned forward to laugh, her breathy giggles washing over the room. “Can I like…touch it?” Rey, who was somewhere between surprised and bemused, gave her the go-ahead, watching as she made little noises of excitement while running her dainty fingers over him. “I’ve never done anything like this before, it feels kinda smooth actually. Is this why people say it’s like silk over steel?” Rey felt his hips buck upwards of their own accord, startling her somewhat. “Oh wow, didn’t realize guys did that too.” He was certainly starting to get frustrated now. 

“So you wanna do it or should I?” 

The question managed to fluster Jeanette, which was amusing on its own, but even more amusing when one considered that even seeing a hardon in person for the first time hadn’t managed to elicit such a reaction from her. “Should I? Not sure what to do but I can totally try.” Rey chuckled, putting her hand back onto him. “Trust me, it isn’t exactly the most difficult thing anyone’s had to do. I mean, if uncoordinated teenagers can pull it off then so can you, easily.” 

She felt him throb in her palm as she flicked her wrist up and down, fascinated by how different it was to herself. “No way, I can feel your heartbeat or something, that’s so weird. But like, a cool weird.” Rey groaned, slumping onto his back, looking up intensely at Jeanette through his lashes. It would have been absolutely illogical to even consider something like this happening not too long ago, but now that it was happening, Rey just thanked the fates and took the opportunity for what it was.

“Just speed up a little, yeah?”

Jeanette nodded, picking up the pace for a minute or two before letting out a squeak of surprise. “What _is_ that? My hand’s wet!” Panting, Rey sat up slightly to look at her. “Oh, that’s precum. Should make the slide easier, just let it drag.” She looked utterly flummoxed for a moment. “Wait, so are you gonna come already?” 

Between breaths, Rey fell back with an airy laugh. “Gods no. But it'll make your job way easier, Jen.” Now that she’d gotten used to it, Jeanette gasped out a laugh while speeding up. “Kinda nice actually. Felt like it was getting dry for a second there.” 

Neither of them said anything for a while, and Jeanette was left to let her attentions drift rapidly from Rey’s soft noises of pleasure to the lewdness of the squelching in her hand. She let her mind wander to what some of the older Venus kids had been laughing about earlier. 

_It’s all in the wrist, honey._

Experimenting a little, she twisted gently on every turn upwards, feeling shiny precum beading at the tip again. If Rey’s muffled groaning was anything to go by, she’d definitely done _something_ right. 

_Is it bad that I kinda wanna put my mouth on him?_ She mused, letting out little gasps of her own to encourage him. Rey on the other hand was entirely lost in this fantasy. Really, his best friend had asked him to let her get him off, and she sounded like the soundtrack to a great solo porno right about now, not to mention she was nearly naked and sitting in his bed jerking him off.

“Gods your hands are so fucking soft.” Rey panted, leaning over to look her in the eyes, watching as she slowed down. “Listen, now it’s my turn to ask you something, and like you said, walking away from it’s fine.” Jeanette looked up curiously, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “Can I kiss you?”

Now, Rey couldn’t have told you how many people she’d kissed, if at all, but what he could tell you was that it was wet and kinda sloppy and he was fairly sure Jeanette had _moaned into his mouth._ She sped up again, much faster than before, her free hand hiking up his shirt to get it off while he pawed at her, hands running up her thighs while she practically climbed into his lap, rutting against his thigh while chasing her own pleasure. She was soft and so very warm, and the weight of her straddling him brought back the memories of awkwardly walking away after getting pinned in the arena, simply because having her lock her thighs around him while staring him down with her mid-spar enthusiasm…did things. But getting hard over your best friend being in your lap wasn’t exactly fit for public consumption, and it had remained in the back of his mind through one too many cold showers after sparring sessions.

Fist clenched tightly around him, Jeanette leaned her head off to a side while he moaned into her neck, gasping as he snapped the waistband of her panties against the skin of her hip, before running a palm over it to soothe the momentary tenderness. She was tucked against him, an arm was thrown across the small of her back to pull her tight to him. Jeanette was pretty sure Rey had done it to feel her chest press up to him while they ground against each other amid gasps.

She pulled back to spit in her palm, smirking at the low groan that followed the action as she got her hands back on him. “Come on, you’ve _gotta_ be close. Am I being mean Rey? Not letting you get off…” she teased, feeling a wash of satisfaction go over her when he instinctively bucked up into her fist at that statement. Say what you will, she’d been eavesdropping on conversations of this direction for a while now, and she’d had her fair share of fantasies that she wanted to try out.

“Aww, poor baby, want me to go faster?” she crooned in a deceptively sweet voice, delighting in the little frustrated moans that tumbled out of Rey’s mouth. She ground against his thigh, her gasp getting cut off into a low mewl as she brought her hands to a standstill once again. “Can you feel me? Can you feel me _dripping_ onto your thigh? You’ll let me come on you right? Let a girl get herself off, you know?” she let out an ‘eep!’ at how Rey reacted by dragging her hips across him while nipping at her neck. 

“Oh, I see how it is. T-Two can play at that game, Jen.” Rey panted, burying a low groan into her neck at the sensation of her rolling her hips against his thigh while moving her hand torturously slow. The quietest little “ _Ah, ah, ah,”_ noises were falling breathlessly from Jeanette’s lips at the feeling of Rey mumbling into the most sensitive parts of her throat. “Le-Let me do this more often, it’s so much better than getting off alone.” Rey pleaded, bucking helplessly into Jeanette’s fist.

“Oh yeah? You-you wanna come for me more often, is that right?” she moaned throatily, before pulling him up for another kiss. Pulling away to breathe a moment later, their foreheads were pressed against one another, both staring intently into the other’s eyes. “What about it, huh? You gonna let me do it or no?” Rey teased, before promptly replacing the self-satisfied smirk on his face with surprise when Jeanette leaned over to whisper that if he played nice, she’d let him come on her chest next time. That mental image combined with the pressure of her fist finally did it, and with a moan he sank back onto the bed, coming all over his chest and her stomach. 

Jeanette planted her hands on his chest to roll her hips against him once, twice, thrice, before shaking and coming apart on his thigh. She slumped next to him on the bed, feeling tired but thoroughly satisfied. “Have fun?” came the insolent question, laughing as she shoved him lightly. Rey blinked the tiredness out of his eyes, watching as Jeanette pulled on his shirt and cleaned the come off them both with one of the tissues on the bedside table, tossing the used paper into the trash before meeting his eyes with a cheeky grin. Rey’s mouth fell open as she peeled off her soaked panties from under the long, dress-like shirt, before _handing them to him_ , simply stating, “You’re the reason they’re completely ruined, and you might as well keep 'em in case I’m not there the next time you need a hand.” 

She threw her head back to laugh at how quickly his aghast reaction immediately switched to a lecherous one. Leaning down to kiss his cheek, she tucked the mess of silk and lace under one of his pillows, before yanking a blanket over them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who read 'Another Man's Wife' and wanted some of that sweet sweet Jeanette and Rey content-  
> This is probably either the canonverse but gender bent, or it's a different verse of the AMW AU, where there isn't a marriage arranged for political power.


End file.
